


Started With a Text

by Jujusucks717



Category: youtuber
Genre: F/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujusucks717/pseuds/Jujusucks717
Summary: You're practically a pornstar and MrBeast shows an interest in you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/S/N means your screen name

You sat alone in your room, grazing through social media. The relentless nagging of sleep tugged at your eyelids as you scanned over each post. When you finally decide to give into the sleep whispering in your eyes you notice a blue tiger with a red lightning bolt on it's eye. The bright colors caught you attention. You save the unique tiger and place your phone on the charger in hopes you'd use that tiger for inspiration. You snuggle into you grey silk sheets and quickly gave into the slumber.

 

Dressing for these shows never pleased you. You were never embarrassed about the fact that you were practically a porn star. You started this because you never felt uncomfortable with your body and finding a job in southern California was harder then she thought. The only way people saw your body is if they paid for it on patreon. You knew there was perves out there but you didn't know they would pay so much to see you naked. You made enough money to pay your rent but other then that you're barely scraping by. 

You finish dressing in one of the red lingerie pieces on of your fans bought you. You sit down on your sheets and set up your laptop at the right angle. You make sure everything is in place before you hit record. You do your thing as usual.

After you finish you say your outro with a wink and end your recording. Before you upload any new video you check for any new subscribers to your patreon. You soon grew bored of looking at peoples accounts to see if they are safe to let them see you so you look through your existing subscribers. You look through the people who have your premium stuff and notice the familiar blue tiger. A flash of curiosity ran through your veins as you click on the profile. The name of the profile read Dan Lansing. You had a feeling that wasn't the actual name of the person behind the profile because most people don't want people knowing they pay to see naked women.

You go to google and search the logo. You find that it belong to a man that goes by MrBeast, a "famous" youtuber. After watching a couple of the videos you come to the conclusion that he is somewhat attractive. Looking at the profile, you decide that the person following you account is someone random. This 'MrBeast' guy doesn't seem like the type to pay for any kind of stuff like this. 

After uploading your video you put your computer away. The days in your one bedroom apartment are lonely. It;s the same routine almost everyday. Scroll through social media, eat, film a video, check comments, scroll through social media, eat then sleep. A very uneventful life. On special occasions you would have to leave to go get groceries or shop around for new toys when your fans wouldn't buy any. Sometimes your fans would send you the money then you would have to go out and look for the thing they want or you would glimpse the internet for it. You were pretty satisfied sitting on your couch at 10:30 pm the afternoon reading through comments people have left on your new video. 

Most of the comments on your videos are men telling you how sexy and gorgeous you looked or asking you to wear or do something in your next video. As you notice a comment by the blue tiger you get a message. Most messages are creepy men asking if they could fuck you and you always block those people. You were ready to hit the block button but you stopped midway. It was the blue tiger guy that had messaged you. Before you checked it you read his comment, "Please check your messages" it read. 

The blue tiger was in your message inbox. You figured he'd request a certain outfit or an action but what he actually asked left you in shock. "How would you feel about having a sugar daddy?" A little taken back you reread the message about ten times. You had hope that this was the famous youtuber that you've seen moments before. The chances of it being anyone else was very high but you let your heart fall into the little hole. Your life was very uneventful and to have this excited you. 

"Define sugar daddy." You decide to text back.

Within seconds there was a reply. "I'll fly you out and pay for anything you want if I get explicit nudes and the occasional fuck."

"Jesus he has balls." You mumble to yourself. The idea of someone else taking care of you and acting like a boyfriend peaked your interest. The whole patreon thing gave you a solid income for rent but you needed more to be living comfortably. You flip onto your back and type, "Who are you anyway? Doesn't seem safe for me to fly out to fuck a stranger."

"Does my profile pic look familiar to you?"

"I've done my research. Why would someone like MrBeast be paying for my stuff? Much less keep your profile pic the same."

"Would you believe me if I told you I was him?"

You inhale sharply as read the last message sent. A big part of you wanted to not fall for this trick and just not reply. Another part of you was tired of barely scraping by and wanted something new. "Prove it." You type.

Moments pass with no response. Putting your phone face down on your pillow, stretch and slide down you sheets onto the carpeted floor. You gather enough energy to get up and get something to eat. A shiver ran up your spine as you stepped onto the tile floor that made up your kitchen. You shuffle over over to your fridge and inspect the little food you have. Grabbing an orange, you shuffle back to your bed. 

A photo was sent to the chat. You were hesitant to open it but your curiosity got the best of you. A very groggy looking Jimmy was the photo. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his pale skin contrasting with his dark sheets. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks were a blushed pink. He must be embarrassed about what he was asking. His eyes were halfway closed and his lips were barely in a smile. The picture didn't look stolen or screenshotted. You still had your doubts. "How is that proof."

 "Tell me how to prove it to you."

"Give me your phone number." You took a moment before you hit send. You figured that it would be hard to imitate MrBeast's voice and you could always FaceTime.

A string of numbers was sent. You stare at the numbers for a moment, convincing yourself that this was him. Your thumb hovered over the numbers before copying and pasting it to your call logs. Would it be rude if I FaceTimed first? You thought to yourself. You hit the FaceTime button, deciding that it was more believable if you could see his face.

The familiar voomff was heard and a tired looking Jimmy appeared on your phone screen. 

"Oh wow it's really you." You heard his southern accent through your phone speakers. He looked exactly like the photo he sent.

"What do you mean it's really me?" You say as casually as possible. It occurred to you that he may not have ever heard your actual voice since your videos are mostly you moaning and talking in what you like to call "your baby voice".

"Like... I've been watching your videos for a while now and... you're the only one that I've had any really interest in. It's almost 1 am and I'm so tired but I wanted to take my shot with you. And... you did. I honestly though you'd block me." He ended his spiel with an embarrassed smile. 

Speechless, you tried to muster up words. Why haven't I ever noticed him before? You wonder. "So you want to be my sugar daddy?" You chuckle.

"I wanted to get your attention." The man's cheeks blushed a rose pink as he rolled into his pillow.

"So you opted with sugar daddy?"

"Okay, okay. I did like the idea of having you around. I'll pay whatever you want. I'll provide necessities and housing. I just have this strong feeling to have you around Y/S/N."

Your heart fluttered. It was weird having him call you by your screen name but it still hit you in a way you've never felt before. "Aren't you worried I'll post this on Twitter and damage your career?"

"With the price I'm willing to pay you'll keep your pretty mouth shut." He said it absent mindlessly, the sleep crawling up and slowly taking him. "Plus, you don't seem like the type."

"Huh... Don't see why not."

Jimmy's brown eyes flashed open for a split second then relaxed once again. He was clearly falling asleep. "Was that a yes?" He said groggily. 

"Yes."

"Great. I'll text you with details in the morning. Goodnight love."

With an eye roll, you reply. "Goodnight,"


	2. Jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy flies you out ;)

The flight to North Carolina was long. It was weird being in a different state than the one you grew up in. You didn't travel much so seeing how other states run things excited you. You were scared. After all you were flying to meet a complete stranger you've only talked to a few times. He did seem friendly from the times you have talked to him and from the videos you've watched. He hasn't done anything that makes him jump out at you or anything but you were in it for the money.

As you get off the plane you notice Garrett, a guy from Jimmy's videos. He was holding a sign that had your name on it, dressed in a nice suit. You wondered why Jimmy got someone to pick you up considering the unique and kinda embarrassing situation he was in. 

You shyly walk up to him as he asked, "Are you Y/N?" 

You nod politely. The man turned around and walked slowly through the crowd of people. He lead you to a black car after picking up your luggage. There was no words spoken on the ride to wherever Jimmy lived. 

The car stopped in front of a suburban home. Garrett got out and opened the door for you like a chauffeur You grabbed your backpack and stepped out of the car. The house was one story, tan brown with white trimmings. 

"You may head inside. I'll grab your luggage and put the in the garage. Jimmy will tell you the rest."

Nodding, you headed for the front door. You knocked, nerves filling up your stomach. You wondered if it was appropriate to just walk in. Your anxiety wouldn't let you but it was something to think about. The door opened a few moments later, revealing a worked up Jimmy. He looked neater in person and was way taller then you imagined. His hair was brushed to the side and his cheeks were blushed as if he had been running a mile. He wore his famous investor shirt along with grey shorts. His hand stayed on the door, blocking you from entering. "Wow." He whispered under his breath.

Tilting your head to the side, you furrowed your eyebrows. "Excuse me?" You said as politely as possible. The butterflies were still chewing at your stomach but you kept your confidence.

"Uh..." Jimmy ran a hand through is brown hair. "Come in. Come in." He moved away from the door to let you in. "Um... we can sit and talk or... uh... have a tour of the house." 

"Show me round." You say flirtatiously. You were getting paid to do this so do what the man wants. You suppressed the rolling of your stomach and started to play with your hair.

The tall man blushed harder. "O...okay." He managed to muster out. Jimmy shuffled over to the left where the kitchen was. "This is the kitchen as you can tell. " He spun around with his arms open.

"Cool, cool." 

"Uh... yeah." Jimmy smiled as he looked at the ground. You could tell he was getting flustered being around you. You noticed he put a hand in his pocket to hide his very noticeable boner. "Do you want to see your room?" He asked, trying to get the focus off of his boner.

Smirking, you nod.

Jimmy hurriedly walked to the right where a hallway was. He passed two white doors before he stopped at the second door on the right. He looked back at you before twisting the nob. The room was almost empty except for a queen sized bed and a small desk. A lamp was placed next to the bed. You walked passed him to see how large the room was. It was fairly medium sized room, nothing too special. Jimmy entered the room behind you, shutting the door behind him.

"This is a lot larger then my old room." 

Jimmy inhaled sharply. You could tell he was refraining from saying a dirty joke. You sat on the bed to test out the mattress. You bounced a little, shocked by how comfortable it was. "Wow."

"Yeah, Wow." Jimmy was looking at you with desperate eyes. He followed your every move, taking in every inch of you. It almost looked like he was drooling. "You like it? I didn't know what to get you so I settle for the middle. If you don't like it we can get you another one. He walked slowly towards you, his height intimidating.

"Let's test it out." You gently place a hand on the man's thigh. You could tell he was tenting in his pants. His breath hitched as you touched him.

You started to move your hand slowly upward. You heard the man whisper fuck to himself as he closed his eyes in pleasure. You inched closer to him, kissing his neck finding the sensitive parts. The words that slipped out of his mouth grew louder as you cup his boner, massaging the very hard piece of flesh through his pants. Jimmy exhaled in a moan. You kiss up his neck and to his ear. "How do you like it love?" 

"You fine with being a sub? I have thought of so many dirty things i'd do to you." Jimmy's voice was uneven but you could hear the desperation.

"Have me how you want me."

Suddenly you could feel Jimmy's hands on your waist, pushing you to lay down on the light brown sheets. You comply, letting the man who is paying you way too much take control. He crawled on top of you, kissing exposed skin as he made his way up. When he reached your face he hesitantly went for a kiss. It seemed he was second guessing yourself so you reached up and grabbed his face. Pulling him into a kiss, his slightly tough lips moved against yours. He started to press himself against you, his member hard against your thigh. He moaned in your ear, shivers going down your spine at the sweet sound the man made. You felt his hand go up your side and make its way to your breast. He pulled away form your lips as his breath hitched. His excitement must be getting to him. His movements grew faster.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Jimmy asked as he hooked a finger in the waist band of your pants. 

"Yes baby." 

Hooking his hands in your waist band, Jimmy pulled your pants down. He gazed at you black underwear, his dick twitching in anticipation. As his hands went up your side again they went under your shirt. You felt exposed as Jimmy took you in. He struggled to take his pants and shirt off. His pale skin rubbed against yours as he hovered over you. He kissed your neck as he went back to rutting against you. You grew impatient but wouldn't say anything. Jimmy reached up and grabbed your wrist forcefully. He smiled as a little gasp left your lips. 

He kissed you with a want you couldn't describe. His confidence was in the skies now. He toughed at your lips with his teeth, his dick jumping. He removed his hands from yours to unhook your bra with ease. He then kissed your chest, making his way to your panties. He slowly peeled them off with his teeth. When they got to your knees, he ripped them off along with his boxers.

He stood on his knees in front of you, taking in ll of you once again. "Fuck kitten." 

If you were feeling exposed earlier, now was definitely worse. It did help that you were staring at Jimmy's 7 inch dick. After the shock of physically seeing this person, you observe the rest of his body. He didn't have much hair on his milky skin, just the hair that grew on his face. He wasn't muscular but wasn't thin. He was in the middle. He looked human.

Jimmy placed a hand on your inner thigh, feeling every inch of your skin before he positioned himself. He grazed the tip of his dick on your clit, exhaling as he did so. "I can't wait much longer kitten. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes love." He rutted against your lips in an attempt to wet the area more. Jimmy wanted you so badly but refrained to not hurt or scare you. "Please." You whisper in his ear.

He moaned as he guided the tip of his dick into you. You could tell he wanted to go faster but he didn't. He entered you slowly, careful not to hurt you. You let out a light moan as you feel his inches crawling into you. 

"Kitten?"

"Yes?"

"I can do... rough... things right?"

You smiled. Never has anyone been so concerned for you during sex. You appreciated the fact that he asked for consent so many times. You found it very charming. "What else are you paying me for?" You smirk.

You felt strong hands grab your chin shutting you up. "Be good little kitten, will you?" The man growled.

You whimpered in pleasure as Jimmy rammed himself into you harder and harder. His need to catch his high was very evident in his movements. Jimmy removed his hands from your neck to hold your hands above your head. He moaned in your mouth as he slowed down, teasing himself. "Tell me how badly you need me."

You gasp. "Baby... I want you so badly. Please baby." You were confident in your moans, since you did do this for a living. 

Jimmy almost halted his movement completely. "What was that kitten?" He let go of your hands to choke you. You could feel his breath on your ear, exciting you. 

"Please baby." You whimper out. "I... I need you. So fucking badly. Please. I want you to fuck me."

"Fuck you how?" He put a little more pressure on your throat.

You gasp loudly as the man thrusted into you with force just once. "I want you to fuck me how you've always wanted to fuck me. Like all those times you've wished your hands were mine."

"Fuck." Jimmy whispered to himself. He increased his speed, his need to finish controlling him. He placed his head in the crook of your neck, letting out little gasps of air. He placed a hand on your hip, thrusting faster and more erratic. You moan and enjoy ever bit of Jimmy.

"Please baby."

"Ah fuck kitten. I'm close." You could feel his dick hardening as he pounded into you. 

You moaned and moaned as Jimmy tried to reach his high. You tugged on his hair and said, "Cum for me baby." 

A few moments later Jimmy pulled out of you and came all over your stomach. His eyes remained closed in pleasure and his cheeks flushed. He stayed above you, happy in his bliss. His chest rose rapidly, trying to catch his breath.

"Holy fuck." He gasped. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love! I'm not sure if I've decided I want to make this a series or keep it a one shot thing. Let me know!


End file.
